


Стикеры для телеграмм: Отдам в хорошие руки

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Dusklings - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Stickers, Telegram, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Серия артов и стикеры для Телеграмм.Отдам в хорошие руки очаровательные хищные кочки. Дрессированы, к лотку приучены, почти не называют людей едой.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Стикеры для телеграмм: Отдам в хорошие руки

**Author's Note:**

> целеустремлённый сумеречник, мартовский сумеречник, сумеречник пятница-конец-рабочего-дня, сонный сумеречник, крадущийся сумеречник, зимний сумеречник, уходящий в закат сумеречник, осенний сумеречник, грустный сумеречник, сумеречник британского джентльмена, деньрожденческий сумеречник.

[](https://t.me/addstickers/SSSS_Dusklings)  
[](https://t.me/addstickers/SSSS_Dusklings)

[Установить стикеры](https://t.me/addstickers/SSSS_Dusklings)

=инфернальный бонус=

[](https://imgur.com/NQdCffA)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Арт: Рука и сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217295) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt)




End file.
